borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 lvl 61 trade/dupe
Hello, Here's What I have (all lvl 61 unless otherwise stated): New Stuff towards the bottom of the page Weapons---------- Lucid Florentine Feral Seraphim Crammed Devastator Bladed Tattler (shock) Double Penetrating Unkempt Harold Two For One Gunerang Predacious Norfleet (shock) Severe Shredifier (fire) Hornet (two variants: one with increased accurace & recoil reduction; another with faster fire rate) Gob (two variants: Dubble and Misless) Invader (two variants: fire and vanilla) Large Bunny (fire) Monstrous Volcano Purging Infinity Evisceration Thunderball Fists Bulets Go Fasterfied Slagga Social Conference Call Two Fer Maggie Skookum Skullmasher (lvl 60) Desperate Flakker (lvl 60) Sledge's Shotgun (lvl 60) Have lvl 61's of these three see below Rugged Mongol (corrosion) Refil Baby Maker Akurate Madhous! (corrosion) Stinkpot (lvl 59) Rappid PRAZMA CANON (corrosion Class Mods------ Legendary Siren (lvl 60) Legendary Mechromancer (lvl 60) Legendary Soldier Legendary Hunter (lvl 58) Lvl 61 now available Grenade Mods----- Longbow O-Negative (fire) Sticky Homing Bonus Package (x10 child grenades) Homing Fire Bee Sticky Homing Bouncing Bonny (lvl 60, shock) Sticky Homing Bouncing Bonny (slag) Chain Lightning Rolling Thunder (lvl 60) Rubberiezed Electric Leech Longbow Quasar Incendiary Fastball Explosive Nasty Surprise Shields----- Evolution Hoplite Antagonist Big Boom Blaster (15.8% booster chance) Neogenator The Sham (86% absorb) Blast proof The Bee Grounded Black Hole Whisky Tango Foxtrot (13.2% booster chance) Rough Rider Pearls----- Praticable Butcher (slag) Onslaught Bearcat (corrosion) Deep Bearcat (fire) Dastardly Unforgiven (lvl 59) >-----What I am looking for (lvl 61's please)-----< Shock Infinity (lvl 60 would be nice too) Fire Norfleet Double Rubi w/ a scope Twister Ogre Shock Hail Pearls that aren't listed (or an improvement on my Unforgiven) Rare drops from expansions Purple lvl 61 allegiance relics which have 2 stats found some on my own, now for trade. Certain things that aren't listed, message me about it, I'm cool to dupe for things I don't have. also in your message say you're from the wiki if you don't mind. PSN ID: rubyhawk Rubyhawk (talk) 03:29, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll trade a level 61 Loaded Unforgive for the Predacious Norfleet. Victyko (talk) 15:13, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm also interested in the Neogenator and Grounded Black Hole. I have a Practicable Butcher (Shock), Onslaught Bearcat (Vanilla), Dandy Storm, Patriot's Stalker (Corrosive), Deep a Tunguska, Perma-Sharp Avenger (Vanilla), Expandified Sawbar, and Loaded Unforgiven. All are level 61. Victyko (talk) 15:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) interested in the volcano and the hunter mod, as my friend request will state, Informer232 : Message me about it. I don't seem to have a friend request from you Rubyhawk (talk) 03:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- UPDATE: I have new inventory! ---- Weapons: Bayaneted Gob Punctilious Thunderball Fists Sidewinder Striker Klook Skullmasher Basic Deliverance (fire) Swiss Deliverance (fire) Barking Volcano Bad Touch Flakker Casual Flakker Potent Flakker Sledge's Shotgun (corrosion) Dobby Lyuda Dobby Lyuda (corrosion) Dobby Lyuda (fire) Zammechat Lyuda (slag) Turbulent Mongol (fire) dippity Nukem Deep a Nukem Bustling Bunny Rigorous KerBlaster Stabbing KerBlaster Impetuous Hellfire Apt Hellfire Analytical Bitch Corporate Bitch (slag) Bustling Bunny Deft Emperor Akurate Madhous! Skewering Shredifier Prudential Pyrophobia Wild Hammer Buster Boss Hammer Buster Reactive Conference Call Bowie Maggie Onslaught Veruc Feral Veruc (shock) Refil Baby Maker (corrosion) Patriot's Infinity Pearls: Guaranteed Avenger Class Mods: Legendary Hunter Legendary Mechromancer Grenade Mods: Sticky Lobbed Fire Leech Sticky Longbow Fire Leech Sticky Longbow Bonus Package (x9) Lobbed Bonus Package (x9) Homing Bonus Package (x10) Rolling Thunder Sticky Homing Quasar Lobbed Fire Bee Lobbed Pandemic Shields: Fabled Tortoise Impaler Whisky Tango Foxtrot (two other variants: 13% and 13.2% booster chance) ---- Allegiance Relics: Vladof (Damage and recoil reduction) Dahl (magazine size and burst delay) Hyperion (damage and max accuracy) None of these are modded, they are the result of my insane searching for a shock Infinity. Sigh. Rubyhawk (talk) 03:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC)